Hunters' Path
by Desert-Bandit
Summary: Modern-day Tokyo, Kagome is a 'Hunter' with a dark past. Her destiny is to one day end the demon that killed her family and left her broken; but can she do it alone?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>Nothing could prepare them for what was taking place at this moment. Lightning lit up the sky as the crashing sound of thunder shook the small shrine, further panicking the family that resided within its haunting walls.<p>

"It's almost upon us." A rough voice said quietly. An elderly man stood before the front door, straightening his back as best he could, his cane leaned against the wall, forgotten. As he brought his hands together in prayer; his eyes closed in deep concentration. A small cry was heard, causing the elderly man to yell out his orders.

"Keep her quiet, we don't want it to know that she's here!"

Suddenly, the storm quieted, leaving the small family unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to think. "It's too late." The elderly man said, his hands visibly shaking. "It's here."

A woman carrying the child looked around quickly before her eyes settled upon a small closet. Taking action, she placed the child within the confining space. The woman gave the child one last tearful glance before shutting the door and placing a protective barrier around it. She barely finished before the front door was blown off its hinges, throwing the elder man off his feet. "You have no right to be here, be gone at once demon!" The woman yelled, firmly taking a stand guarding the closet. She knew what this demon wanted. They knew for a long time. Already, this demon had killed off many friends and allies just to gain information about her daughter and now, they have run out of places to hide.

"Is that anyway to speak to an old friend, Hanae?"

"Go to hell."

A deep chuckle resounded from the tall demon that stood in the broken doorway. "All in due time, my dear, but first, you have something I want."

Hanae brought her hands up, palms facing the demon, her lips moving silently and brow creased.

The demon began to ascend upon her but was held back by ribbons of energy. 'Amusing', he thought, but also irritating. The ribbons of pure energy were quickly destroying his dark trench coat and making their way to his skin. "Stop it; that tickles." He said with a sarcastic snarl.

He easily broke through the ribbons, loving the look on the woman's face as she shook away her fear and resumed her silent chanting. The closer he got, he was able to hear her, though that could be from her escalating fear. Grabbing her wrists, he brought them above her head, pressing against her. Hanae pushed herself as far back against the closet door as she could, but all it did was make the demon laugh. "Now, now Hanae; we're old friends here, no need to be so…disgusted with me."

Sending a surge of purifying energy throughout her body, she forced the demon off her, pleased that she was able to hurt him. Smoke was coming off his hands and any exposed skin that was touching her. Growling, he advanced once again, intending to separate her head from her shoulders until he suddenly stopped, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, do you really think that will hold me?" Turning to face the elderly man that still lay on the floor, hand extended in front of him. The demon felt the old man's energy surrounding his leg and was slowly climbing up his body.

"You will stay away from my granddaughter, you demon."

With one last pull of his life's energy, he encased the demon in his strongest hold but he was weakening fast. Blood stained his grey beard even more due to the stress on his body and sweat stung his eyes. He'd die first before letting this bastard touch his family. Screams erupted from the demon that now kneeled on the wooden floor, holding his head in pain. The elderly man pushed himself to his feet, keeping the demon pinned. He motioned for Hanae to take the child and run but as soon as Hanae dropped the barrier around the closet, the demon began to laugh; quietly at first then it began to grow, sending chills up their spines. "You fools," He spat. "I don't go down that easily."

The temperature dropped around the demon as he called upon his demonic energy. Slowly, its dark heaviness found its way to the elderly man, snaking its way through his own pure energy. The man convulsed in pain as his soul was being devoured by the darkness. Hanae fought through the tears of seeing her father dying before her eyes and used what remaining energy she had left to subdue the demon before her spirit was too consumed. Watching as her mother fell lifelessly to the floor through the small key hole, the child moved further to the back of the closet, closing her eyes tightly when the tall shadow blocked out the light from beneath the door. She couldn't hear him but the smell of his burnt skin was overwhelming. Her heart was deafening in her ears and she knew that he could hear it. Bringing her knees closer to herself, she buried her head, covered her ears and counted down the seconds to when the door would open.

He had done it. Five years and he had finally tracked her down. This girl was more powerful than any before her and she would be the key to his power. Stepping over the bodies of the foolish humans that dared to keep him from his prize brought a sense of joy to him. They did give him a good fight, but they were still no match for him. Walking towards the closet, his dark eyes focused on what lay inside it, until a searing pain burned through his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Hissing in pain, he brought his hand up to see that it was covered in blood.

Spinning around to face whoever had done this, he was mildly surprise to see that it was only a male child. "Stop right there, demon, if you know what's good for you."

Obviously, this child is severely idiotic to be facing him dead on and alone. Maybe this will be fun. "You should know that I don't respond well to threats, human."

"Good, neither do I."

The demon's eyes widened slightly when the child suddenly vanished then reappeared behind him. A shot of purifying energy connected to his back, throwing him off balance. Realization dawned on him. Shit. He should have known that the old man's grasp on him was not to stop him immediately; it was to weaken him so that the bitch could finish him off. The only reason why she was now dead was because she used all her energy maintaining the barrier around the child that still resided in the closet, which was now being guarded by the brat that had managed to keep him at bay.

The boy stood above him, arrogance clearly etched on his face. Placing a hand on his knee, the demon moved to place himself on his feet but the boy was too fast for him. Bringing his hand upon the demons head, the boy's eyes began to glow eerily. 'A Hunter,' was the last acknowledgement the demon made before he was purified. The boy huffed in annoyance as the demon disappeared and a small wooden doll was left in its place. "Figures," he mumbled.

Stepping on the doll to snap it in half, he cautiously approached the closet. Softly knocking, he tried to coax the small child to come out. "Hey in there, I won't hurt you. The bad guy is gone."

Sniffles could be heard from the other side. Knowing that this could take a while, the boy looked around the room. What he saw made his stomach roil. These two were obviously her family; protecting her until the end. Sadly, that end came far too soon. Picking up the lifeless woman, the boy placed her next to the couch, her father following soon after. Taking the blanket that lay on the back of a rocking chair, he gently laid it over them and sent them a silent prayer.

It was always hard seeing a family broken due to a demon but at fourteen, it was sad to think that he was used to it. Again focusing his attention on the closet, he sat down next to it and patiently waited for her to come out.

Hours seemed to pass before the young child cautiously emerged from the closet. Looking around, she didn't see anyone. Closing the door, she was startled by a soft snore off to her right.

Jumping back, she watched as the boy that was here earlier was slumped over asleep, his black hair was pulled into a small ponytail. She didn't sense any danger from him but she needed to make sure. Running to the kitchen she grabbed a broom, fully intent on protecting herself if this guy turned out to be bad. Inch by inch she got closer to the boy and began to slowly bring the end of the broom closer to him. Nudging him once hadn't seemed to work. Maybe she should try harder. Nudging him a little harder and still he didn't wake up. Getting slightly frustrated, she stuck her tongue out and forcefully brought the broom down on the boy's head. It worked!

He was finally up.

The boy grabbed his head and let out a loud grunt. Looking around, his purple eyes settled on a little girl, no older that six, wearing pink overalls and the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"You sure got an arm, kid." He said, still rubbing his head. Tilting her head to the side, she gave him a funny look, causing the boy to blush, "What?"

The child worried her lower lip, looking towards the living room and seeing the blanket draped over her grandfather and mother. Knowing already what she was thinking, Miroku knelt down in front of her, gaining her attention. "I'm sorry about your family, but it's important that you come with me. I was told to look after you by your grandfather; that demon that came after you tonight is still out there, but with me, he won't be able to find you."

She still didn't look quite convinced so he tried a different approach. "See?"

He asked as he held out his hand to her so she could see the strange markings on his right palm. "These symbols mean that I can scare off any demon that gets anywhere near you. I don't even have to say a word for it to send them away."

Grabbing his hand, she studied the markings he had on his palm. Her eyes widened as she watched him stand up. Stretching as he did so. "So now that that's over, hi, my name is Miroku, what's yours?"

Tears welled up in her blue eyes but she quickly brushed them away. Her grandfather always told her to be strong. "Kagome" she whispered.

Miroku smiled. "Kagome, that's a very pretty name." She didn't respond, instead, she grasped one of his larger hands and gently squeezed it, as if telling him that she understands.

Nodding, he led her out of the house, only to light a match before descending the many stairs. It's better if the shrine is no longer here. Watching the building quickly be engulfed in flames, Miroku picked Kagome up and walked away from the nightmare he knew still held the innocent child in its tight grasp.

* * *

><p><em>Characters: Rumiko Takahashi<em>

_Story: Desert – Bandit_

_This idea has been plaguing me for a long time and I finally had to get it out. _

_Hope it is well liked. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter on__e_

* * *

><p>Kagome fisted her hand until her knuckles were white. 'This has gone on long enough.' Stretching out her hand, she inhaled slowly, closing her eyes. Energy began to pool around her, sending sparks of pink light flying towards her enemy. Her once blue eyes now alight with pure pink energy. She could see the demon before her flexing its claws, wanting nothing more than to sink them into her skin. Not this time. Bringing her hand close to her before forcing the energy she had been building straight towards the demon at lightning fast speed that lit up the alley for a second before the sound of rain was all that was heard.<p>

Calming herself, she called back her energy within before approaching the area where the demon once stood. Only a scorch mark remained. Dammit, another dead end. This was really starting to irritate her.

"You're getting more merciless."

Miroku leaned against the brick wall just inside the alley, a cigarette resting between his lips.

"Am not," she said without any real defense. "I gave him a choice the day before and a few hours later I find the blood of an innocent human on his hands. He decided his future."

Miroku just shrugged. Giving up on trying to convince the man, she made her way towards the street; Miroku following close behind. Couples that were still out walking in the rain around them gave them a wide girth. This caused Miroku to fall into step beside Kagome. "It always pisses me off how they avoid us like this," his voice barely above a forced whisper.

"Can you blame them? We're two people wandering the streets at midnight, in the rain, wearing dark, heavy clothing. Our appearance just screams 'danger'. If I were them, I'd be running to the other side of the street."

"It's because of us that they get to sleep safely at night. They should not be scared of us."

She couldn't blame Miroku for feeling that way. Truthfully, she feels the same way but such is the life of a 'Hunter'. She had come to grips with it shortly after her tenth birthday when Miroku had reminded her of her nightmare just four years prior. From then on, she has been taught the ways of a Hunter, or Slayer as others would also call it. Many nights, she would be wandering the streets looking for her prey. And many nights she would not be disappointed. It surprised her, the number of evils that hid in the shadows of Tokyo but what truly scared her was how good she was at ending those evils. She was told of the demon that came that night looking for her and how her family had fought valiantly for her safety. How Miroku was asked to look after her and he has never let her down.

The rain began to lighten to a drizzle; their breaths coming out in large puffs of steam then disappearing up into the night sky. "We got another hit, thought you might want this one."

Kagome thought about it but the call of her bed was drowning out all thought of doing one last 'hunt' for the night. "Nah, I'll sit this one out," she said, waving him off, "besides, I think I've been taking away your thunder."

"Honey, you still have a long way to go." He laughed. "Do you want me to follow you home?"

He never fails to ask. Even when he's broken and bloody, he'd always ask.

"I'll be fine, it's just a few more blocks. Go." She said while nudging him.

Nodding, he gave her a quick kiss on her temple before turning to walk the other way, pulling his fedora down to cover his eyes from the bite of the rain.

Kagome rested against the inside of the red door of her little two story house. She was exhausted.

Pulling off her long black coat and red scarf, she hung them up in the closet next to the door. She hated closets.

Walking to one of the bathrooms that was near the kitchen, she grabbed a towel and began to dry her hair. She was in no position to take time off for a cold. They're numbers were already few and far between. Any able body Hunter was of use - even on their death bed.

Sneaking a peak in her fridge, she frowned when all she saw was a box of baking soda, a bowl of withered grapes and a case of beer. She personally was a wine drinker herself but Miroku had been crashing at her place from time to time. The beer was most likely a gift for himself. He always did complain about her not having anything to drink other than water. But she didn't have time. Other than her 'night job', she was on a very strict budget. Kindergarten teacher doesn't exactly make the 'big bucks'.

Sighing to herself, she gave up on looking for a meal and made her way up stairs to her lonely bed. Slipping on pajama shorts and a dry tank top, she slipped into her bed and prayed for happy dreams this night.

* * *

><p>The alarm sounded loud to her ears as she buried herself further into her pillow. Her arm making its way out from beneath the comforter, swinging around until she found the dreaded contraption that woke her. Groaning as her sore muscles kept her from moving too quickly. Stretching before opening her window, she smiled to see that there was not a cloud in the sky.<p>

After taking a shower, she donned a floral blouse with dark fitted jeans and flats. Today, she was going to teach her class outside.

Skipping downstairs, she wasn't at all surprised to see Miroku spread out on her couch. She changed her locks several times before but he had a nasty habit of picking locks. Obviously, he didn't get the hint. Finally she gave up with the notion that he would make dinner whenever he was over. And Kami bless the man, for she had noticed that he had brought her a sandwich from a deli that opened early. Checking her watch, she grabbed a light sweater, her sandwich, keys, and bag and headed out to the elementary school that was four blocks away.

One of the perks of being a kindergarten teacher was that you got to leave early. Saying goodbye to her students, she waited a few minutes to finish up some things before she too left for the day.

It was still beautiful outside and her kids loved having class beneath the tall shady tree, learning the cycle of caterpillar to butterfly. Walking home on the same route she always does, she suddenly felt a surge of energy run down her back. Becoming fully alert, she continued down the sidewalk to her home, making sure to turn down the block before her house in hopes of finding out who was following her. No such luck. The feeling disappeared as soon as she rounded the curb. Not giving into relief so quickly, she still continued to take the wrong route and double back just in case she missed anything. Finally making it home, she allowed herself to breathe. She had defiantly felt that energy before.

* * *

><p><em>Characters: Rumiko Takahashi<em>

_Story: Desert – Bandit_


End file.
